Various forms of aiming systems and devices have been developed for firearms in the past, from simple open sights to more complex telescopic and electronic aiming devices and systems. The development of the laser has led to additional improvements in aiming devices for firearms due to the coherent light beam emitted by the laser, and its lack of scatter. As a result, various laser aiming devices for firearms have been developed in the past. Most such devices are configured for installation upon the exterior of the firearm, where the laser light aiming path is axially offset from the path of the firearm projectile (bullet) through the barrel of the firearm. Such an externally installed laser aiming device allows the firearm to remain operable, i.e., to remain capable of firing a bullet or projectile.
A number of devices have been developed using a different principle of laser aiming in which a laser emitting device is installed concentrically within a container emulating the configuration of a firearm cartridge, with the laser emitting device then being removably installed within the firing chamber of the firearm. The device transmits a laser beam of light concentrically through the barrel of the firearm when activated. The problem with this class of device is that it is not a true firearm aiming device as the firearm is not operable, i.e., it cannot be used to fire a round when such a laser device is installed therein, taking the place of a live cartridge.
Thus, a boresight laser aiming system for firearms solving the aforementioned problems is desired.